theawesomewebkinzfandomcom-20200213-history
July 22, 2013/Chat log
Welcome to the The Awesome Webkinz Wiki chat Dragonian King has joined the chat. 6:55 Dragonian King Hi Whale 7:00 Flower1470 Hey Silly Loving77 has joined the chat. 7:02 Loving77 Hey hey hey 7:03 Flower1470 Sup Peep 7:06 Dragonian King Sup Ugly Hair Man 7:17 Flower1470 How are you? 7:17 Dragonian King I'm fine, you? 7:19 Flower1470 Pretty good 7:53 Loving77 Lily there was no need for that. 7:53 Dragonian King ? WHAAAAAAAAAAT HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAPPENEDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD 7:54 Flower1470 They were being stupid I asked them to stop and they wouldn't, 7:55 Loving77 But when they were done you didn't need to keep talking. 7:55 Flower1470 lolno, they weren't done what they were saying was just being filtered 7:55 Loving77 Whatever 7:55 Flower1470 They were probably barking the same stuff over and over 7:56 Dragonian King What happened? :O 7:56 Flower1470 I was in a mint with a few toons, and they kept using really low trap. I asked them to stop and they called me rude. A whole argument started. 7:56 Loving77 Lily was mad at the people in the mint we were in. 7:57 Flower1470 Peep was with us 7:58 Dragonian King ooo I want moar detail 7:58 Flower1470 They were calling me rude, although they were inconveniencing all of us. We were losing laff like crazy and it was taking forever. Oh, and this one cat was talking in all caps the whole time. That annoyed me the most. 8:01 Loving77 You wanna know how I felt when you guys wouldn't shut up? File:Sharklol.png 8:01 Flower1470 ROFL OH MY GOSH 8:01 Dragonian King loool 8:02 Loving77 lolsorry I wanted to use that picture XD 8:02 Dragonian King I'm not voting in this poll They all stink 8:02 Loving77 lol 8:06 Dragonian King http://images.wikia.com/theawesomewebkinz/images/d/d1/Penondahat.jpg :O PEEP YOU SHRUNK 8:07 Loving77 :P 8:09 Dragonian King File:Flip3.png YAY 8:09 Flower1470 youre so mean 8:10 Dragonian King File:Flip3.png YAY YAY YAY YAY 8:11 Flower1470 Typical...... 8:11 Loving77 oh my gosh lol 8:12 Dragonian King Besides nobody likes Flip. and he's not a scientist. BTW I fixed the Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal page It had lots of errors on it O_o 8:13 Loving77 ooo 8:13 Flower1470 oh my gosh Silly can I kill you Plz? :P 8:15 Dragonian King No :P 8:18 Flower1470 Silly stop it They might be your opinion of "real names", but they're not. Their "real names" are on their page 8:19 Loving77 Lily how much do you want to bet that this is your face when silly "fixed" the Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal page? File:Sharklol2.png 8:20 Flower1470 Yes Ty 8:20 Dragonian King That should be your new avatar :D Screaming Whale 8:20 Loving77 loooool 8:22 Flower1470 I have another picture for a new avvie It's on the other computer, though 8:30 Dragonian King Sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo... 8:33 Loving77 In vp brb 8:33 Dragonian King gl 8:37 Flower1470 Silly, I'm sorry if I sounded like a jerk undoing your edit. I've dealt with spam for so long to the point where seemingly deliberate spam annoys me beyond belief. 8:40 Dragonian King lol np But you should still have a factual wiki... GEEZ XD 8:40 Flower1470 :P i gtg 8:59 Dragonian King bye 8:59 Flower1470 Someone remind me to make a page for Vetrix tomorrow ttyl 8:59 Dragonian King Metrix* okay Category:Chat logs Category:July 2013